


The Tale of Isobel and Gaston LeGume

by ThePrincessofPain



Series: The Tale of Isobel and Gaston LeGume [1]
Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: And a mutt named Hugo, F/M, Gaston was married before, Good Person Gaston (Disney), Isobel is the Librarian's Daughter, LeFou is a good friend, Miscarriage, to Isobel (OC), who looked just like Belle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 23:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessofPain/pseuds/ThePrincessofPain
Summary: It's like this. Belle isn't Her, there's a reason no one wears blue, and Gaston just wants Isobel back. Or, a prequel to Beauty and the Beast not involving The Beauty or The Beast.





	The Tale of Isobel and Gaston LeGume

Any of the locals could tell you about Isobel. She was beautiful, with long brown hair that was often pulled up into a complex braid by Claudette, Paulette, and Laurette. She had eyes the color of honey and she had a voice that matched. She rarely wore any color other than blue. She was kind to everyone, and treated everyone (even Le Fou) with respect. The whole village loved her. She was their darling. So, it was not very surprising when she and Gaston, the most loved boy in the town, eventually got engaged after the two tiptoeing around each other for years. Her parents had been delighted of course, a strapping young man with nice manners and a grudging respect for her father's profession, though it was well known to everyone that Gaston would rather shoot a goose then read a book. To be fair, he did try. But anything that did not have pictures did not interest him. Still, the effort he put in to date the Librarian's daughter so he was good enough for her in her Father's eyes was sweet of him.

They spent all their time together. Every day they would do something different. Sometimes she would read to him. Sometimes he took her to the shooting range. She appeared to be a natural with a gun, though she refused to hunt. Gaston teasingly accused her of ruining all his fun and took Le Fou with him. They would even take walks through the fields surrounding their little town, discussing their wedding plans. The two of them were practically inseparable, and it was unlikely to see Isobel's short blue clothed form without Gaston's tall red one. They were completely in love with each other.

Isobel and Gaston were married on a Thursday. She wore a color other than blue and she looked more innocent than she should in white. Le Fou, who was Gaston's best man, kept saying "Congratulations!" and Isobel's father kept clapping him on the shoulder. Gaston thinks that he has never been more in love with her, and has never said words with such a meaning as he had when he vowed to love her forever.

Isobel and Gaston come back with an unexpected addition; a mutt Isobel found scrounging in their trash outside the cabin they were Honeymooning in. After begging Gaston to keep him (and Gaston knowing a losing fight) Isobel named him Hugo. Though Gaston insisted that he wouldn't care for the dog, before the end of the month the two could be found hunting together. Isobel never said anything, but noticed that Hugo often carried around bones from Gaston's hunts.

Things only got better when Isobel announced that she was pregnant. Gaston was so excited. He was so sure it would be a boy, even though Isobel insisted it was a girl. They told everyone in the village and the women gushed to Isobel while Gaston was surrounded with shoulder clasps and handshakes. Life couldn't have been better. Everything was perfect for Isobel and Gaston LeGume.

-

Nine months later Gaston was pacing outside his house with Hugo and LeFou watching him, as Isobel screamed in the background. He wanted to be with her, but the Midwife had shooed him away, saying that it was something that he wasn't needed for. So here he paced for what seemed like hours until the Midwife came out with a solemn look on her face. She gently drew him aside and quietly told him that the baby hadn't survived. Gaston immediately moved toward the house to comfort Isobel, not even hearing the Midwife as she called out to him. He went in the house and walked into their bedroom,

"Isobel?" He called, only to freeze at the sight of a white cloth covering his unmoving wife's body. He sunk to the floor and started to cry.

He and the Village mourned for the loss of the beautiful woman and her lost child. On the outskirts of town between the Library and the Forest lied Isobel and her child, buried together with a pretty marble tombstone fitting for the wonderful woman beneath it. In remembrance of Isobel, no one wore blue in the town, for it only brought on memories of her. It wasn't until three years later that someone broke the tradition.

Three years later, Belle and Moe moved to their town. Everyone had gasped at their first sight of Belle, book in hand with her blue dress fluttering softly in the wind. Murmurs broke out, not about a woman reading (Though that was plenty odd too, especially for someone who was so new to town), but at the fact that she looked just like Isobel. The girl could be her twin. It brought one word to the forefront of everyone's mind and they whispered it in hushed tones "Doppelganger". Everyone kept their thoughts to themselves though, thinking it was to insane, to impossible to be true, when Gaston's voice rang out,

"Isobel?"

He was by her side in a second. He reached out towards her, looking as though he was drowning. Isobel smiled at him uneasily and grasped his hand in hers, shaking it. "My name is Belle." She corrected. Gaston stared at her, seeming to study her every feature. The whole town watched as the light in his eyes that had been gone for three years only to shine briefly at the sight of the new girl, dim again. He let go of her hand and shuffled back, tripping on the cobblestone road.

He crashed into the ground hard, and Belle moved to help him, but before she could a small man was wrapping his arms around him, trying to soothe him, and Belle realized as she saw his shoulders jerk that he was crying silently. The smaller of the two whispered something in his ear that Belle couldn't hear, and the bigger man clutched something in his hand tightly before gently but firmly pushing the smaller man away. He stood up, took one last look at her, whistled to a dog she only just now noticed, muttered something under his breath and headed to what looked to be a tavern with the dog by his side.

That day, Gaston swore that his Isobel had come back to him. He vowed to never be apart from her again. She would have everything that she ever wanted, and maybe he would finally be able to see his son this time. Or maybe a daughter. Isobel had always wanted a daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt to make Gaston a relatable human being and not some Asshat. So, Gaston was obsessed with Belle for a reason. He just wants his love back. This does explain why he's always presuming so much about Belle. Everything he talks about is what he and Isobel wanted together. The thing he's holding in the end is Isobel's wedding ring. Might make a second one, if someone like's this.


End file.
